


Drugs. Sex. Rock N Roll

by tinyginger



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bisexual Robert Chase, Chase is a great dad, Happy Ending, House is a good step-dad, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse, Single Parent Robert Chase, Switch Robert Chase, Wilson is a good step-dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Drugs, Sex, and Rock N Roll: that describes how Robert Chase spent his teenage years. A single father is what he is now. The story follows Chase through his years with House, starting with the day of the interview that got him his spot as House's first duckling.





	1. Lie Better Than Me

House sat with his feet on Wilson’s desk and his Gameboy in his hands. It was the perfect place to hide from Cuddy, Wilson was busy with a patient and wouldn’t be in his office for most of the day. Cuddy would most likely assume House had gone home, or never showed up if she came looking for him in his own office.

“House, get your feet off my desk.” Wilson sighed. 

“Ooo, so wife number two ain’t working out for you?” House smirked, his eyes never leaving his Gameboy. 

“Get out.” Wilson said. “Cuddy’s looking for you.” 

Just as House went to reply Cuddy walked in, carrying a stack of files. 

“Speak of the devil’s mistress!” House exclaimed. “Did you bring me presents?”

“Hire a team, House.” Cuddy ordered. “Here are the files of the best candidates, if you hire one without a fuss, it will be easier for you to negotiate the number of members on your team. Deal?”

“One?” House asked. “Anyone I want, for any reason?”

“Yes.” Cuddy nodded, though she knew she would regret it. 

“Great, I’ll let you know by the end of the day.” House smiled as he took the files. 

Cuddy was surprised but knew to be on guard. She didn’t want to jinx his agreeableness so she just walked out the door and went back to her office. 

“That was easy.” Wilson raised his eyebrow. 

“Well, I picture it this way, I appease Cuddy by “hiring” a team, one member then I get to negotiate how many “team” members I must “hire”. So I negotiate it down to zero, or I keep the new guy to do my scut work, and clinic hours.” House smiled. “It’s a win-win for me.”

“Of course it is.” Wilson sighed. 

“I’ll hire someone pretty, in case you get bored of your wife and want to have some fun with me and my new team… member.” House left with a wink 

House sat in his office with the stack of files. He had sorted them into a couple piles. The pile on the side of his desk was full of candidates who would be easy to get to do his work for him, though they would most likely be boring. The one next to his computer was filled with people who had needed to google before he made a decision. And the pile on the floor in front of his desk was all the people who were too boring, too old, or too stupid for House to work with. He was just about to give up going through the file and chose that Candon girl who seems like the type he could trick into doing all his work and also a lot of his personal chores, but he found the golden file. 

The name was Robert Chase, which rang a bell, but he couldn’t place where he had heard the name before. It was the first file that interested him. The age of this Robert guy was supposedly twenty-six. Though based on the looks of the kid’s photo he was twenty to twenty-four years old. Though it could be an old photo. The next thing that stood out to him was where the kid was from. Australia. House had a lot of questions, but didn’t read any more of the file, he simply went to Cuddy’s office and dropped the file on her desk. 

“I want this one.” 

The next day there was an interview set up with the kid. Cuddy had called him and he seemed very eager to meet House. House was surprised the interview was so soon, he assumed the kid would need to fly from Australia, but that didn’t seem to be a problem. 

\-----

Chase was in the hotel gym when he got the call from Cuddy. He had readily agreed to meet with Dr. House at ten the next day. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Cuddy.” Chase smiled. “And thank Dr. House for me will you?”

Cuddy agreed then hung up the phone. 

“Who that Daddy?” His daughter asked as she lifted a three-pound weight over her head. 

“That was Dr. Cuddy from the hospital, I’ve got a job interview.” Chase smiled. 

“Yay!” His son jumped into his arms. “We Ce-brate!”

“Alright, how should we celebrate?” Chase asked. 

“Ice cream!” Both children cheer. 

Chase agrees and takes them upstairs to the hotel room to give them a bath and take a shower himself. Once they are bathed, he sets them up on their bed with coloring books and a movie. He showers fast and is ready to go in under fifteen minutes. He bundles the kids up. New Jersey is too cold for his kids who are used to sunny weather and beaches. 

“Daddy, when does we move to a house?” His daughter asked. 

“Well, I don’t really know.” Chase sighed. “If I get the job with Dr. House, then we will move into an apartment near the hospital.”

“How big?” His son asked. 

“One bedroom.” Chase tried to sound more excited than he was. “You two will share a room, and I will sleep in the living room on the pull out sofa, how’s that sound?” 

“Cool!” Both kids nodded excitedly. 

After they had their ice cream and Chase read them a story, the kids fell fast asleep in the double closest to the window. He then called Cuddy worrying about what he was going to do with the kids while he was in the interview. 

“Hello?” Dr. Cuddy answered when he called. 

“Hello, Dr. Cuddy? It’s Robert… Chase, I have an interview tomorrow with Dr. House.” Chase greeted. 

“Oh, hello, what can I do for you?” Dr. Cuddy asked, fearing he was going to turn down the interview after finding out about who House was. 

“I have a bit of a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me.” Chase sighed. “My kids are with me, and usually it wouldn’t be a problem but we just moved here, and I have no one to watch them tomorrow, do you know of a daycare near the hospital?” 

“Oh… kids?” 

“Yeah, twins. They’re four, almost five… but I cannot leave them in the hotel alone.” Chase smiled at his sleeping children. 

“Bring them to the hospital, I’ll clear some time and they can stay with me.” Cuddy offered. “I have my own office, they will be safe, and I will make sure they do not get into any trouble.” 

“Really?” Chase could cry. “I don’t want to be a burden.” 

“It’s my pleasure, I love kids.” Cuddy smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

  
  


The next day Chase woke up early and got the kids ready. He dressed them in nice clothing, took them to breakfast, then they all walked to the hospital. Chase had his messenger bag slung around his shoulder, the backpack he used only for the kids on his back, his son resting on his hip and his daughter holding his hand as they walked. 

“Now listen, you guys have to be on your best behavior when we’re in the hospital and you guys are hanging out with Dr. Cuddy okay?” Chase reminded his kids. 

“Yes Daddy.” They both nodded. 

“Church behavior okay?” Chase requested. 

“Okay.” They both nodded again. 

“Thank you.” 

They continued to walk. His daughter swung his hand back and forth as she danced down the street next to him. Halfway to the hospital his son decided it was time to dance with his sister so Chase put him down and held his hand as well. When they reached the hospital Chase’s daughter attached herself to Chase’s leg. Skillfully, he scooped his son up and place him on his shoulders, then scooped his daughter up and held her with one arm, his hand holding his son’s feet. He opened the door to the hospital and was immediately met with coos from passing nurses and patients. 

“Excuse me, where is Dr. Cuddy’s office?” Chase asked one of the nurses at the front desk. 

“Right over there.” The nurse pointed then looked at the kids. “Well, don’t you have your hands full.” 

“They are my little cola bears.” Chase winked as he hammed up his Australian accent. 

He walked away as the heard the nurse giggle. Chase shook his head and listened to his son tell him about how he was going to color a picture for Dr. House so he would get the job. Soon he reached Dr. Cuddy’s office and knocked on the door with his foot. Dr. Cuddy raised her head from the files on her desk she was going through and smiled brightly when she saw Chase and his kids. 

“Oh my god!” Cuddy cooed at the kids as she opened the door. “You two are the most precious things I’ve ever seen.” 

“I totally agree with you.” Chase smiled proudly. “Though, I am bias.”

“And rightfully so.” Cuddy looked at the kids before moving to face Chase. “Good Morning, I’m Dr. Cuddy.”

“Great to meet you.” Chase smiled then looked down at his occupied hands. “I’d shake your hand but…”

“Oh that’s alright, I understand.” Cuddy smiled and opened the door to office wider. “Please come in.” 

“Thank you so much for doing this Dr. Cuddy.” Chase said as he set the kids down. “I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“It really is no problem.” Cuddy smiled, then took the hand he held out to her to shake. 

“So, this is my daughter Zeppelin.” Chase told Cuddy then knelt down to his daughter. “You wanna shake Dr. Cuddy’s hand?” 

Zeppelin nodded, her blond pigtails bouncing as she did so. 

Cuddy took the tiny hand the little girl held out to her and shook it. “Nice to meet you Zeppelin.” 

“Nice meet you Dr. Cuddy.” Zeppelin smiled then rand and hid behind Chase’s leg. 

“She’s a little shy.” Chase told Cuddy. “And this is my son Hendrix.” 

Hendrix stepped right in front of Cuddy and held out his hand. 

Cuddy chuckled and took his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Hendrix.” 

“Nice to meet yous Dr. Cuddy.” Hendrix said then took a couple steps backward until his back was against Chase’s knees. 

“They are a little clingy.” Chase chuckled, but they are well behaved. 

“I’m sure they-”

“Daddy! Save!” Zeppelin screamed as she pointed to the hallway. 

In the hallway a man was lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head, and his body convulsing. 

Chase made quick work moving Hendrix forward so he wouldn’t fall backwards when Chase stepped away, then he sprinted to the door and was kneeling next to the man before anyone else got to him. 

Cuddy watched as Chase checked for a pulse then started chest compressions. When the man spat blood into Chase’s face, Cuddy heard two small gasps from beside her, reminding her that there were two young children who were watching their father save a dying man. 

“Hey, you two don’t need to see this.” Cuddy said as she knelt in front of the twins. “Why don’t I show you around my office?”

“It okay.” Hendrix said as he grabbed his sister’s hand. “Daddy save people.” 

“Just likes he save Mr. Jones, and Kathy, and Aunty.” Zeppelin agreed. 

“And that girl on the aro- airpa-... air train.” 

“It’s an airplane Drix, not air train.” Zeppelin corrected her brother. “He also save Krissy.”

“And yous.” Hendrix added. “Daddy save people all time Dr. Cuddy.” 

“I see.” Cuddy nodded. “Well, your daddy is a very good man.”

The kids agreed and watched as their father was climbed onto a gurney, still doing chest compressions for the man. 

“In a little while, we will go see your daddy.” Cuddy told the children. “How’s that sound?” 

“Cool.” The kids said in unison. 

  
  


Once in the ER another doctor took over the chest compressions for Chase, then they rushed the man to the OR. Chase stood there for a moment, watching them leave, when adrenaline stopped coursing through his body Chase looked down at his shirt. It was covered in blood, his hands were covered in blood, there was blood on his pants, and he could feel the blood on his face. 

Chase sighed and and walked back to Cuddy’s office where he had his backpack, which contained a spare outfit, usually used in case the kids spill on him. It was not as nice as the clothes he had been wearing, His button up shirt was covered in blood splatter, and his nice pants were being stained by the blood. Lucky, he had taken off his jacket and scarf before the man spit blood on him. 

“Daddy!” Hendrix called when he saw Chase walk into the office. 

“Hey Buddy, you gotta stay back for a little, I’m covered in someone else's blood.” Chase warned his son who took a step back. 

“Did you save ‘im Daddy?” Zeppelin asked. 

Chase nodded and grabbed his clothes. “Yeah Bud, he’s in the OR right now.” 

“They cuts him open?” Zeppelin asked. 

“Yep.” Chase nodded. 

“Cool.” Both kids said. 

Chase quickly left and found a bathroom where he could change, throw his clothes away, and wash the blood from his face. He then made his way to Dr. House’s office. Chase was sitting in a chair by the door of Dr. House’s office when a man walked up to him, pulling his attention from the crossword puzzle in his lap. 

“Are you waiting to see House?” Wilson asked. 

“Yes, I have an interview today… I’m early.” Chase smiled and shook the man’s hand. “I’m Robert.”

“James.” Wilson introduced himself. “Welcome.”

“Thank you.” Chase smiled. “I’ve hear a lot about Dr. House, I’m excited to meet him.”

“You’re excited to meet House?” Wilson laughed. “Sorry, but most people are excited to leave House.”

“Oh…” Chase was quieter than before, his face went from excited child to neutral man in less than one breath. 

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great doctor, and my best friend… he’s just unconventional.” Wilson told the young man. 

Chase nodded and smiled. “Ah, well, the greatest people usually are.” 

“Usually what?” House asked as he walked down the hall, his cane hitting the floor harder than it needed to. 

“Unconventional.” Chase replied. 

“Who is he?” House asked Wilson. 

“Robert Chase, he’s here for the interview.” Wilson smiled. “You chose him.”

House turned to the young man and looked him over. Chase stayed still. He was used to people sizing him up, judging him on his looks. When he was younger his mother would do it to. Tell him what he needed to change, what was wrong with him. Chase was used to the criticism in the stairs, the judgement in the eyes, the disgust in the voices when they told him what was wrong with him. He was used to it all. 

“Dr. House, It’s nice to meet you.” Chase held out his hand when he noticed House had stopped sizing him up and was just staring.

“Chase… any relation to Rowan Chase?” House asked, not taking the man’s hand as he walked into his office. 

“Umm… yes.” Chase said quietly. “It’s not important though.” 

“Not important?” House asked then motioned to the empty chair across from him. “Sit.”

“Yeah, Rowan and I are not close.” Chase told him. “Our relation has nothing to do with me.”

“Alright.” House nodded. “You’re pretty.”

“Uh… thank you.” Chase plushed a bit but didn’t seem offended. “You’re attractive as well.”

Now that was a turn. Usually when House objectified someone they slapped him, or called him a dirty old man… which was only half true. He may walk with a cane but he was not OLD. 

“Huh…” House nodded then looked down at the file in front of him. “You’re a liar.”

“No, I do find you attractive.” Chase insisted. “You have beautiful eyes, and-”

“No, I mean you lied in your file.” House tried hard to keep a smile from his face. “But… thank you.” 

“Oh… uh, where did I lie?” 

“Your age.” House said. “And then again when you were talking about your and Rowan’s relationship.”

Chase was quiet for a moment. He didn’t know what to do. He was caught and now he would never get the job. Chase sighed and looked up to House. 

“So?”

House nodded then smirked. “You have blood in your hair.”

“Oh, sorry.” Chase went to wipe it out, but completely missed the splash of blood. 

“How did that get there?” House asked. “I’m assuming you didn’t murder someone before you came here.”

“There was a man in the lobby, he collapsed, I was doing chest compressions and he ended up throwing up a lot of blood on me.” Chase sighed. “I changed and tried to get cleaned up… but I guess I missed some spots.”

“And the man?”

“In the OR. He was taken in as soon as we reached the ER. His pulse was getting stronger, but we were still doing chest compressions. I’m guessing his lungs had filled with blood, along with his stomach, if the blood vomit is any indicator.” 

“Huh…” House closed the folder and walked over to his desk. “There will be a lot of sitting around… for me. You will be doing my clinic hours and doing whatever I tell you. We start at nine. Don’t be late, even if I am. I will be objectifying you, and asking you personal questions, you will be subjected to what some may call sexual harassment, and will sometimes be asked to write a prescription to fill my vicodin habit. Any questions?”

“When do I start?” Chase smiled. 

House was a little shocked the man was so willing to work with him after what he just said but he didn’t comment on it. 

“Tomorrow.” House told him. “Now, go get some blood tests done, I don’t need you dropping dead after a week because you decided to play hero. That man’s blood could be toxic.”

Chase nodded and stood to walk out the door but stumbled a bit and had to sit back down. 

“Fuck, I just got you.” House growled. “I’ll run the blood, you sit here and try not to vomit or fall over.” 

Chase nodded and stayed in his seat waiting for House to come back. 

To Chase’s surprise, both Wilson and House walked through the door. Wilson was carrying some supplies and moved to sit in front of Chase. 

“I heard what happened… you okay?” Wilson asked. 

Chase nodded but closed his eyes. It was getting harder to breathe and he was dizzier than he had been earlier. 

“How long have you been feeling this way?” House asked. “You’re obviously dizzy. Headache? Stomach ache? Shortness of breath?”

Chase just nodded. “It started earlier… I thought I was just coming down from the adrenaline high.”

“Looks like I’ve found someone who can lie better than me.” House told Wilson. “This is going to be fun.”


	2. Hurry Back

Chase was admitted to the hospital right away. House took over his care and the care of the man who had infected Chase. It didn’t take long for House to have a mysterious cure that he would tell no one, and that couldn't cure “patient zero” as House had taken to calling the man Chase had saved. It later came out that Chase was never actually sick. House had seen the incident in the lobby where Chase was spewed in the blood of “patient zero” and he derived a plan. He simply drugged Chase and lead him, and everyone else, to believe he was infected with whatever “patient zero” had. 

But while everyone still believed Chase to be sick, House sat in Chase’s room and went over the symptoms with him as they tried to figure out what was wrong with both Chase and the man. 

“Aren’t you worried you’ll get infected too?” Chase asked, interrupting House’s rapid-fire questions on what Chase was feeling. “You’re in here with me, you’re not wearing a mask or gloves… I could be contagious.”

“You’re not.” House told him, then added, “...unless you bleed on or in me. You are the only one in this hospital who is also sick, and you’re the only one who came in direct contact with his blood.”

Chase nodded then closed his eyes. 

“Hey, no sleeping,” House said as he flicked the young man’s forehead. “I’m going to go do your job and visit the patient.” 

“Hurry back.” Chase smirked as House left the room. 

House met Wilson outside Chase’s room and chuckled. 

“What’s so funny about your new fellow potentially dying before his first day?” Wilson asked. 

“He’s not going to die,” House smirked. “I’m laughing because Chase is funny.” 

Wilson just shook his head and watched as House went into the first patient's room. Wilson decided it was his time to get to know the new guy, so he walked into Chase’s room and smiled as he picked up his medical chart. 

“So, Australia… long way from home.” Wilson stated. 

“Australia was never really my home.” Chase sighed as he waved his hand in the air. “So many bad…”

“Bad what?” Wilson asked, noticing the Morphine drip Chase was hooked up to. “Did house do that?”

“Mmmm… Morphine.” Chase nodded. “It was my mum’s favorite.” 

“Your mom?” Wilson’s eyebrows knitted together. “Back in Australia?”

“Hey, do you know where Zeppelin and Hendrix are?” Chase asked suddenly, his dopey smile gone, replaced by concern. “They are probably worried about me.” 

“Uh… No.” Wilson was becoming more and more confused by the second. “House is going to love you.”

“That’s nice.” Chase nodded then closed his eyes. “Will you find Zep and Drix for me? They need to know I’m okay.”

“I’ll get right on that.” Wilson chuckled as he walked out of the room. 

Wilson cursed House for the stupid Morphine drip. Finally, a smart, nice, young, good-looking doctor comes into the hospital and House has to make it so hard to talk to the kid. Sure, Wilson had no idea where he was going with the “far from home?” line, but he could turn it into some sort of pickup line… or at least he would have if the poor kid wasn’t going on about classic rockers being worried about him. Wilson sighed, knowing that House was going to have fun with this kid, and probably break his wonderful, beautiful mind in the process. 

Wilson returned to his office and was in the process of consoling a patient when House came barging into his office a couple hours later. 

“Good news! The pretty blond is going to live!” House sang as he walked over to Wilson’s desk. 

“I am so sorry about the interruption,” Wilson said to his patient then turned to House. “I’m in the middle of something.” 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just digging into your candy stash to get a lollipop for the child I just hired.” House told him. “Turns out the kid is younger than we thought.” 

“How young?” 

“Can’t buy beer in the US.” House smirked and walked out the door. 

Downstairs Chase was waiting for House to return with his clothing. His head was still a bit foggy from the Morphine he really didn’t need, but House insisted on giving him. And he was still a bit confused as to what had happened. House told him he was going to be fine, and he was no longer toxic, but he never told him what was wrong. Chase was cured but the man he saved was still in a coma. Chase was just glad he wasn’t dying and that he still had a job. 

“Dr. Chase?” Dr. Cuddy knocked on his door and smiled. “Your kids would like to see you.”

Chase smiled when he saw two little heads peek around the door. He smiled at them and motioned for them to come over. Zeppelin reached him first, grabbing onto his leg and burying her face into his knee. 

“Come here Zep.” Chase said as he scooped her up and held her against his chest. 

“Daddy...” Hendrix said softly as he tried to climb onto the bed. 

Cuddy quickly moved to help the young boy up. 

“I’m okay.” Chase told his kids. “Dr. House made me all better.” 

“Why were you sick?” Hendrix asked, cuddling into his father’s side. 

“The man I saved was sick, so I got sick.” Chase told them. “But Dr. House made me all better, he fixed me.” 

“Can I draws him a picture?” Zeppelin asked. 

“Me too?” Hendrix added, not wanting to be left out.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Chase smiled then looked up to Cuddy. “May I take them home?”

“Of course, let me go find out where your clothes are.” Cuddy nodded and turned to walk out the door. 

“Oh, Dr. House said he would go get them.” Chase told her. 

“Okay… why don’t you three get some rest, I’ll tack down your clothes and the discharge papers.” Cuddy told Chase. “You all look pretty tired, why don’t you take a nap?” 

Chase nodded and moved so he and his two children could nap comfortably in the hospital bed. Chase was used to sleeping with two extra bodies on him. Zeppelin usually liked to use his chest as a pillow and lay with most of her body curled up on his torso. Hendrix, on the other hand, liked to be as spread out as possible and usually ended up sleeping with an arm across Chase’s face or neck, and a leg resting on Chase’s arm. Being in a small hospital bed made no difference for his children, who often would join him on the couch for a nap. 

Cuddy found House and Wilson walking down the hall to Chase’s room. She debated for a moment if she should try and hide the kids from House. She didn’t think he would do anything to harm or scare the kids, at least not on purpose, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t use them against Chase. But when she saw the lollipop in his hand she smirked. 

“You’re going to need at least one more of those.” Cuddy said as she walked past. 

Wilson and House exchanged shrugs before they moved into Chase’s room. When they saw the two smaller versions of Chase laying on top of him the two doctors froze. 

“Siblings?” Wilson questioned. 

“Twins?” House responded. 

“They’re mine.” Chase told them, making the kids sit up and stare at the two older doctors now standing in the room. “Guys, this is Doctor House and Doctor Wilson.” 

“Hello.” Both children spoke at the same time. 

“You saved Daddy!” Zeppelin said as she looked at House. “And gave him job!”

“I did.” House nodded, unsure of what to do with this information. “Do you guys like Lollipops?” 

Both kids nodded excitedly. 

House glanced to Chase who smiled and nodded. “Say thank you.”

The kids did as Chase said when House handed them the Lollipops he had stolen from Wilson’s desk. He had originally planned for them to be for himself and Chase, but he let the kids have them. 

“You have kids.” Wilson said from where he was still standing by the door. 

Chase nodded. 

“Huh.” Wilson looked to be debating something in his mind while he looked at the family.

“The kids throwing you off your game?” House mocked.

“No… I just.” Wilson sighed. “It changes things.”

“Jimmy, you’re married.” House reminded him in a singsong voice. “And I really would rather not have the angry wifey come and maim my new gorgeous fellow, who is also a father.”

Wilson glared at him for a moment before turning his attention to the kids. “I’m James, what are you’re names?”

“I is Hendrix.” The small blond boy, who looked almost exactly like Chase said. “And tis is my sissy, Zeppelin. We twinnes.” 

“I see that.” Wilson smiled and shook the boy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Interesting names, you a groupie?” House questioned Chase. 

“Kind of, it’s a long story.” Chase sighed. “But it is mainly a ‘fuck you’ to mum and dad.” 

“Daddy bad word!” Hendrix scolded. 

“He’s a grown up Drix!” Zeppelin told her brother. “He can says what he want.” 

“Right you are, little one.” House nodded. “Zeppelin right?” 

The girl nodded and tried to squish herself closer to Chase. 

“She’s shy.” Chase said. 

The five of them sat in the room for a while, Hendrix was blabbing away to Wilson about the plane ride, the hotel, the pool at the hotel, the ice cream they got the other night, how they were going to get an apartment now, and anything else that came to his mind. Wilson, for the most part, was giving the child his undivided attention, he was even telling the boy his own stories of traveling and moving. 

House observed more than participated in anything. Though, Chase and Zeppelin were content just sitting quietly. Chase had a headache that was most likely from the morphine, and Zeppelin was shy and had been around too many people and met too many new people today and was overstimulated. Chase simply laid his head back against the pillows and held Zeppelin to his chest. House noticed he was humming softly so only Zeppelin could hear. House couldn't make out the tune. 

House decided he liked the kids. All three of them. Chase was a puzzle, too young to be a father, yet he was. Too young to be a doctor, yet he was. Too young to be broken, yet he was. The twins House didn’t mind either. Hendrix was a little too chatty for his option, but the kid was stubborn and opinionated, he would be fun to spare with. Now, Zeppelin… House liked Zeppelin. She was quiet and smart. She had no issue correcting her brother, and she was just sassy enough that House knew she had an attitude when she was comfortable enough with you to show it. 

“I like Dr. House, he a pirate.” Zeppelin said suddenly, more to her father than to anyone else. 

Hendrix nodded and walked over to House. “You’re not wearing a coat.”

“I’m not.” 

“Why?” Hendrix's head cocked to the side like a puppy.

“I’m an undercover Doctor.” House said. 

“You’re like a spy!” Zeppelin cheered. 

“Shh!” House hushed her overdramatically. “You’re going to blow my cover.” 

The little girl giggled and hid her face in Chase’s chest. Chase had a smile on his face and just ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair as he listened. 

“Daddy, can we comes here tomorrow?” Hendrix asked. “I wanna talks with Dr. Wilson and Dr. House.” 

“I’ve gotta work buddy.” Chase told him. 

“Bring them.” House told Chase. “We won't be doing anything tomorrow except for clinic duty and some filing, which can always wait a day or two. We’ll tell Cuddy it’s a team bonding time.”

“Yay!” Hendrix and Zeppelin cheered. 

“House…” Wilson’s voice had an edge of warning in it. 

“What? Because you can’t ask him out means I won’t?” House smirked then turned to Chase. “Drinks? My place? You can bring the rugrats.” 

Chase smiled and blushed softly at the offer. 

“How about we get coffee, all of us.” Chase said, but there was still a blush on his face. “Tomorrow? Before work?”

“I accept… Under one condition.” House said. 

“Con-dam-nation.” Zeppelin repeated though it was not the same word. 

“No, not that.” House smirked. 

“He said Con-tuition not Condemnation.” Hendrix corrected his sister. 

“Actually I said “condition” but you tried.” House told the young child. “And that condition is… you bring these two to work for the next week.” 

“Deal.” Chase smiled. 

“And… you let me take you three out to dinner.” House winked at Chase. 

“Deal.” Chase smiled again then turned to his kids. “Do you guys want to have breakfast with Dr. House and Dr. Wilson tomorrow? And then have dinner with Dr. House?” 

The kids nodded and smiled. 

Once Chase was discharged, he changed, gathered his things and started to get the kids ready to leave. Most of their stuff was still in Cuddy’s office so they walked down there together. They ran into House again in the elevator down. House smiled and watched as Chase juggled carrying Zeppelin, holding Hendrix’s hand, and trying to push the buttons on the elevator. 

“Here… lobby? I’m assuming.” House said as he pushed the button.

Chase nodded. “Thanks.” 

House followed the family to Cuddy’s office where he watched Chase sit Zeppelin on the couch so he could put his own jacket on and help both kids into their jackets. He also packed up the backpack and slung the straps over his shoulders, then slung his messenger bag strap across his chest. Once Chase had the bags secured, he picked up Zeppelin and made sure she was comfortable as she napped on his shoulder. Hendrix seemed to be getting tired as well and held his hands up for Chase to pick him up. Chase did this with no issue, he simply held the kids in each arm, clasping his hands between them. Cuddy held the door for him as she said her quiet goodbyes. 

“Here, I’ll get the front door.” House said as he caught up with Chase. 

“Thanks… again.” Chase blushed. “Sometimes I just don’t have enough hands.”

“I’m sure people love the single father struggle.” House smirked. “These two must really attract the ladies.” 

“Sure do.” Chase winked. “And apparently one married Oncologist and… you.” 

House shrugged overdramatically, “Apparently.” 

Chase smiled. It was a bright smile that held a silent laugh behind his cheeks. His nose crinkled just a little, much like Zeppelin’s nose did when she giggled at House’s joke. House hated and loved that he noticed the crinkle in Chase and mini Chase’s noses. 

“We will see you tomorrow.” Chase told him after the silence between them lasted a little too long. “Thank you for the job… and for saving me.” 

“I accept you to return the favor when the time comes.” House replied, not really expecting that replay from himself. 

“Always.” Chase nodded and started to walk away. 

“Can I help you to your car?” House suddenly felt the need to assist the young doctor in any way possible. 

“No, that’s alright.” Chase smiled sweetly and readjusted his hold on his children. “We walked today… I haven’t gotten a car yet.”

“You know, we have a thing in the states, it’s called “rental cars”, do you Brits have those?” House asked. 

“Ha, very funny.” Chase didn’t seem the least bit annoyed, but the sarcasm came naturally to him. “We didn’t have enough money for a renal and a room.” 

“We?”

Chase blushed and looked down. “Me… and the kids.” 

“Got it. So you’re four-year-olds help you pay rent.” House nodded. “I didn’t realize I was among the working class. What is their monthly income?” 

“Wow, you’re a comedian.” Chase chuckled. “Everything is theirs, we’ve shared everything since they were born. We also do most things as a democracy.”

“Mmm… You’ll have to tell me more at breakfast tomorrow.” House said, ending the conversation when he saw Chase getting antsy. “Have somewhere you need to be?”

“No, I just don’t like the kiddos to be out in the cold for too long.” Chase sighed. “They’re still not at full health.” 

“Oh?” 

“Dinner.” Chase told him, then turned to walk away again. 

“Let me drive you guys to your hotel?” House asked, surprising himself again with his need to help the young family. “The hospital has extra booster seats for when kids are in car crashes or something or other, I won’t make you pay for gas… and you get those kiddos out of the cold sooner.” 

“Alright.” Chase agreed. “But I owe you.” 

“Well, I’m not going to turn that down.” House smirked, his heart jumping a bit. “Now let’s go inside and whine to Cuddy to hand over some car seats. Make sure you show those kids’ red noses when we go in, Cuddy is a sucker for a sick kid.”

“...Thanks.” Chase’s brow furrowed. “I think.”

Cuddy didn’t hesitate to give the booster seats to Chase, she was happy to do so. She even offered to babysit whenever he needed. Chase thanked her, like the polite single parent desperate or help he was. House simply called her a “dirty old lady” and took the seats in one hand and lead Chase to his car. House was grateful he decided to drive his car instead of his motorcycle today. 

“Mind if I set them in the front seat for a moment?” Chase asked. 

House opened the door and watched as Chase gently set the kids on the passenger seat then took the bags off and put them on the floor of the back seat. Chase looked a little lost when he first started to hook the car seats in, but he figured it out eventually. He then made quick work of getting the kids buckled in without waking them. 

“You’re good at that.” House told him as he started the car. “Though, it looked like you’d never seen a car seat before.”

“I haven’t really used one.” Chase shrugged. 

House didn’t say anything he simply raised an eyebrow. Chase changed the subject by telling him where they were staying. It wasn’t far, and it wasn’t fancy either. House would have said it looked more like a motel than an actual hotel. 

“It’s no five-star resort, but it’s clean and cheap.” Chase sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Jimmy and I will pick you guys up, you may have to sit in the back with them.” House told him. “You’ll fit back there, I’m sure.” 

“Thank you, but you guys don’t have to go out of your way.” Chase smiled. 

“We insist… well, I insist, and by extension, Jimmy insists.” House said. “Leave the car seats, no one else is going to use the back seat.”

“Thank you again Dr. House.” Chase said as he gathered his bags and his kids. 

Hendrix had woken up and decided he wanted to walk instead of being carried, he also decided he was going to carry the backpack. It almost made House laugh when he saw the small boy trying to carry a backpack that was almost as big as he was. Chase was holding most of it by the loop at the top, and in the end, Hendrix was just hanging on the backpack, pulling Chase’s shoulder out of socket a bit. 

“Drop the Doctor.” House told him. “Good night Chase, small Chase, mini Chase.”

With that House drove away, letting a smile crack his face as he watched the young family in his rearview mirror. The Chase’s were going to bring some change to the hospital, but that may just be what the hospital needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase was never actually sick...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I love House MD. and I hope someone out there appreciates this. I know it's 2018, but the show rocks. Reruns guys! Watch them.


End file.
